smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Greedy Smurf (LD Stories)
Greedy Smurf is a character from the original comics and cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character within The Reluctant Dark Knight Series and the Expanded Animated Universe. Background Information Greedy is generally referred to as the Village Chef and is in charge of preparing every Smurf's meals on a daily basis. While he tends to eat more than his fair share and even hoards some goodies all to himself, he has displayed a much stronger sense of generosity by concerning himself with every Smurf's health. He has said on multiple occasions, "I love eating almost as much as I love watching others eat," or something along those lines. Being the "Master Chef" has also proven to test his patience with his fellow Smurfs; sometimes he feeds his ego too much! He knows that without his services, the village would have much less options for food - especially good-tasting food. This was made especially obvious in "Greedy Goes on Strike" because after every Smurf started taking his hard work for granted, he decided to venture someplace where he would be appreciated. Once everyone realized how he felt, they apologized, and so he returned to the village with help from his new friend, Prince Pyro. He is not one to keep such talent to himself. Should some Smurf request cooking lessons, he is all too happy to oblige. He occasionally holds cooking classes in the Smurf Village Schoolhouse if more than several Smurfs wish to learn a particular dish. He has become one of the most popular teachers because at the end of each class session, he and his students "have their cake and eat it, too!" Personal Weakness Despite his optimistic outlook on life and the self-satisfaction of his talents bringing joy to everyone around him, he has faced some internal battles at times. With his voracious appetite, he has struggled to maintain a healthy weight from a young age. He remembers being teased as a Smurfling when he could not play Smurfball as efficiently as the others due to his extra weight. Although the teasing has just about ended by adulthood, the memories serve as a reminder to keep himself in check. In "Gormandizing Greedy," he hit his heaviest scale marker and was forced to go on a diet, but had ways of sneaking personal snacks when his fellow Smurfs were not watching. This nearly led to his demise after Gargamel caught him and considered stuffing him with food until he was fat enough to eat. The thought of such a terrifying ordeal made him realize how much his fellow Smurfs cared about him to be so tough with his weight management. Relationship with Moxette Smurfette When Moxette was brought into the village by Johan and Peewit, he was upset because her first comment to him was about his weight. Once she was recreated with the True Blue Spell, though, she apologized for it and he came to forgive her over the first meal she enjoyed with everyone. Her complimenting his food made her more likeable, and he has grown fond of her for the hearty appetite, which he recognized was something she received from her creator. Intimacy Starting in mainstream media, the one thing he loves more than anything is food - making, serving, and eating it! However, there are times throughout the series where he also comes to love others around him. First Love Like the vast majority of his fellow Smurfs, Greedy developed a crush on Smurfette once she was transformed by the True Blue Spell. He made food in her image, cooked more of her favorite dishes, and even offered her a lifetime of "delicious Smurfiness" when asking her to marry him. However, his courting has always been rejected, and after she informed everyone that she felt too young to marry, he has taken a step back. Regardless, he still enjoys her company and friendship, and some romantic attraction tends to resurface with the coming of Spring each year. Second Love As their friendship has blossomed, he has developed stronger feelings for Moxette, but knows that she does not reciprocate them. With her admitting that she is simply not interested in a committed relationship, he continues to share a love of food with her. He is hopeful that one day she will be ready for a romance, but will keep quiet until he feels safe to try courting her. He finds her especially adorable when she sports a chef hat likes his and begins impersonating him, although her cooking skills could be better (but that makes it more humorous for him). Season 10 Episodes Greedy is seen throughout Season 10, but is only featured within episodes pertaining to the RDK storyline. Tripped Up - Ep. 6 He is one of the background Smurfs when Ripple visits the village. Peewit's Smurfy Creation - Ep. 8 He is one of the background Smurfs when Peewit brings Moxette to the village. Mystico Returns - Ep. 10 He is a background character turned into a Goblin upon Mystico's second release, but is restored by the end. ''The Goblin's Admiration'' - Ep. 17 He is mentioned only in the end of Part 1, in which his bed was high-jacked by Mystico. Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love - Ep. 49 He makes a brief appearance when Clumsy gives him the Smurfberries he was waiting to receive from the Smurfs picking berries in the beginning. ''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' - Season Finale He is one of the supporting characters who is happy to make friends with Falla when Johan introduces her to the Smurfs. He later helps his fellow Smurfs try to thwart Gargamel when they discover his plot to break up the newly formed heroic trio. Against all odds, he shares the disheartenment when Johan is stolen for the side of Evil. Season 11 Episodes Greedy is set to remain a tertiary, if not supporting character throughout Season 11. Woeful Smurfs - Ep. 1 Pending... Rising Flames - Ep. 3 Pending... Clockette's Upgrades - Ep. 5 Pending... Smurfing a Goblin Hollow - Ep. 6 Pending... When Fire and Water Collide - Ep. 7 Pending... Smurfing One's Imagination - Ep. 11 Pending... ''Mechanical Hero'' - Ep. 14 Pending... Sylke Hood - Ep. 15 Pending... Skipping Stones - Ep. 18 Pending... Josten's Scar - Ep. 19 Pending... Mother Nature's (Re)Creation - Ep. 21 Pending... Denisa's Birthday Wish - Ep. 22 Pending... ''Crestfallen Christmas'' - Ep. 26 Pending... Spritely Matrimony - Ep. 27 Pending... Return of the Weresmurf - Ep. 28 Pending... Brainy's Essential Discovery - Ep. 29 He has a minor role in Brainy's Imaginarium setting, appearing only in the beginning of Part 2 teaching "Bernadette" how to bake morning muffins. The Smurfs of Poetic Prose - Ep. 30 Pending... Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs - Ep. 32 Pending... Poet's Inspirational Imaginarium Experience - Ep. 36 Pending... ''Take Back the Knight'' - Season Finale Pending... Appearance He is easily identified from the crowd by wearing a chef hat and white napkin tied around his neck. He also sports the generic white trousers and seems to be a bit heavier than his fellow Smurfs. Human Pending... Voice Actor(s) In the cartoon show, he was voiced by Hamilton Camp. A latter has yet to be chosen. Trivia *He is an amalgamation of his own design along with Baker and Chef Smurfs from the comic books. *He is allergic to pollen. *Greedy has been invited to parties held by other Smurfs where the food provided isn't catered by him, which may suggest that he isn't the only Smurf in the village who can cook or bake. This is especially evident from the episode, "Greedy's Magic Porridge Pot," which featured every Smurf making their own favorite dish for the Feast of Plenty. *His Zodiac sign is on the cusp of Capricorn and Aquarius, and his birthday is January 19th. *During Moxette's first Christmas in the village, he introduces her to gingerbread cookies. Together, they come up with the first official batch of "ginger snaps," which were inspired by Brainy. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Constant eaters Category:Cartoon show character exclusive imports Category:Comic book character exclusive imports Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters Category:RDK Stories Category:Numbuh 404's Articles